


Драбблы по Команде А

by ComOk



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разные драбблы</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Репей и другие неприятности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Мэрдока есть татуировка...

_Вьетнам_

\- Ай! - воскликнул Мэрдок. - Красавчик, больно же!  
\- Не вертись, не будет больно, - резонно возразил Красавчик, выпутывая очередной репей из волос друга. - Как ты так умудрился?  
\- Оно само, - вздохнул Мэрдок.  
\- Ну конечно. Коварный репей весь день сидел в засаде, подкарауливая капитана Мэрдока...  
\- Да! Капитан Мэрдок сражался, как лев, но был повержен превосходящими силами противника... Ай!  
\- Может, выстрижем? - предложил Красавчик, обозревая фронт работ. Он возился уже почти пол часа, а прогресса заметно не было. Складывалось впечатление, что Мэрдок умудрился собрать на себя весь репей в лагере. - Раз в жизни подстрижешься по уставу, полковник Джексон будет счастлив.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Мэрдок. - Он решит, что я сдался. А капитан Мэрдок не сдается!  
\- Как хочешь. - Красавчик отбросил очередной колючий шарик. - Но знай, что лейтенант Пэк тоже скоро падет от превосходящих сил противника. Как думаешь, доблестный сержант Баракус согласится продолжить благородное дело? Или вместе с репьем повыдергивает капитану Мэрдоку волосы?  
\- Повыдергивает, - убежденно сказал Мэрдок. - Ладно, я к Рею пойду.  
\- Сиди уж, - вздохнул Красавчик. - Я пока не побежден... Эй, а это что еще такое?  
\- Где? - напрягся Мэрдок.  
\- У тебя татуировка? - Красавчик наклонился поближе, раздвигая волосы на затылке, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Татуировка была небольшой, какая-то странная вязь - то ли узор, то ли надпись. - А что это значит? Ты поэтому не стрижешься?  
Мэрдок резко дернул головой, зашипел, оставив в руках Красавчика клок волос, и отодвинулся.  
\- Это не татуировка. Не знаю. Поэтому, - ответил он на все вопросы разом.  
\- Не татуировка? А что тогда?  
Мэрдок оглянулся, потом понизил голос:  
\- Ты никому не скажешь?  
\- Могила! - поклялся Красавчик.  
Мэрдок наклонился поближе:  
\- Это инопланетный чип, - прошептал он. - Мне вживили его в голову в раннем детстве, и выходят через него на связь. Когда он под волосами, еще ничего, а без волос просто деваться некуда от их болтовни.  
\- Мэрдок, ты псих? - с ужасом спросил Красавчик.  
\- А это обязательно? - удивился тот.  
\- Только психи думают, что инопланетяне разваривают с ними через чип в голове!  
\- А вот и не только, - надулся Мэрдок. - Еще есть те, кому на самом деле вживили чип.  
Красавчик не нашел, что ответить, и вернулся к репью. Тот, по крайней мере, не был инопланетным.  
\- Ты не хочешь поговорить об этом с доктором Саймоном? - спросил он через некоторое время.  
\- Он разбирается в инопланетных чипах? - обрадовался Мэрдок.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - вздохнул Красавчик.  
\- Тогда зачем мне с ним говорить?  
Еще через четверть часа Красавчик понял, что скоро с доктором Сайманом придется общаться ему самому – чертов репей сведет его с ума.  
\- Знаешь, что, - сказал он. – У меня идея. Я найду способ защитить тебя от инопланетян, а ты дашь мне обстричь этот кошмар. Идет?  
Мэрдок с сомнением посмотрел на него.  
\- Красавчик, я, конечно, в тебе ни секунды не сомневаюсь, но что ты можешь сделать с инопланетным чипом?  
\- Эй, когда нужно было, я достал Кадиллак! – возмутился Красавчик. – Думаешь, я не смогу справиться с какими-то паршивыми инопланетянами? Ну что, по рукам?  
И взялся за ножницы.

Вообще-то, Красавчик был абсолютно уверен, что разговор об инопланетянах – очередная шутка Мэрдока. И картина, которую он застал, вернувшись через пару часов в располагу, напугала его до икоты. Мэрдок лежал на койке, накрыв голову подушкой, и тихонько скулил.  
\- Эй, - позвал Красавчик, присаживаясь рядом с ним. – Что с тобой?  
\- Они говорят, - прошептал Мэрдок. – Они говорят! Господи, Красавчик, я так не могу! Прекратите это! - Он всхлипнул и вцепился пальцами в короткие теперь волосы.  
«Господи, что же я натворил?» - ужаснулся Красавчик. И что теперь делать? Позвать врача? Дать успокоительное?  
\- Мэрдок, - он торопливо вытащил из-за пазухи сверток, - держись, дружище. Это должно помочь. Обязательно должно.  
Он вытащил кепку и нахлобучил Мэрдоку на голову. Мэрдок застонал.  
\- Это кепка из специального материала, - затараторил Красавчик. – Полностью экранирует все мысленные волны. Никто не сможет читать твои мысли или говорить в твоей голове. Уникальная работа.  
Никогда еще Красавчик не нес чушь настолько вдохновенно. Под конец он уже сам себе поверил и даже решил достать себе такую же кепку, на всякий случай...  
Заткнулся он только когда ему закрыли рот ладонью. Мэрдок сидел на койке и улыбался. Глаза у него были красные и опухшие, но в целом вид бодрый.  
\- Она работает! - сказал он. – Гораздо лучше, чем волосы. Спасибо, Красавчик! Ты лучший!  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - пробормотал слегка обалдевший Красавчик. – Только не потеряй, знаешь, как трудно такую достать?  
\- Ни за что! – клятвенно пообещал Мэрдок. 

С тех пор к шуткам Мэрдока Красавчик стал относиться гораздо серьезнее. Пусть Би Эй регулярно ругал его за то, что он подыгрывает дураку, но Красавчик точно знал, что иначе все может быть гораздо хуже.  
А кепку Мэрдок носил, не снимая, кажется, даже в душе. Спал он точно в ней. Ну, до тех пор, пока не разобрался со своими инопланетянами. Но это уже совсем другая история…

 

_Совсем другая история - через несколько лет_

\- Мэрдок, ты знаешь, что такое дресс-код? - без особой надежды спросил Красавчик.  
\- Что-то вроде языка цветов?  
\- Что-то вроде. Да. И первое правило этого языка - кепка никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не сочетается с костюмом.  
\- Понял, - кивнул Мэрдок и принялся развязывать галстук.  
\- Эй, эй, стой!  
Красавчик лихорадочно соображал. Клиент должен был появиться с минуты на минуту, а разработанный Ганнибалом план требовал присутствия в зале двух человек. Переигрывать что-то времени уже не оставалось.  
\- Мэрдок, это очень важное дело, - сказал он. - Мы никак не должны его запороть. Потерпи немного, ладно? Первый и последний раз. Это займет совсем немного времени, правда.  
Мэрдок серьезно кивнул и протянул Красавчику свою бесценную кепку. 

Они действительно справились довольно быстро, действуя четко и слаженно. А потом Красавчик нашел Мэрдока, сидящим на полу в туалете. Цвет его лица замечательно гармонировал с нежно-зеленым кафелем. Красавчик торопливо вернул ему кепку и присел рядом.  
\- Мэрдок, что происходит? - спросил он. - Раньше ты прекрасно справлялся без кепки.  
\- Естественная защита слабеет с возрастом, - вздохнул Мэрдок. - Ну лысею я, - пояснил он в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Красавчика. - И я не хочу больше этот дресс-код.  
\- Мне придется рассказать Ганнибалу про твой чип, - сказал Красавчик. - Чтобы объяснить, почему ты не можешь выполнять это задание.  
\- Ганнибалу можно, - кивнул Мэрдок. - И Би-Эю тоже. Хотя он не поверит... 

Ганнибал внимательно выслушал и давнюю вьетнамскую историю, и нынешнее ее продолжение. Задумчиво потянулся за сигарой.  
\- Знаешь, Красавчик...  
\- Давай я лучше Би-Эю костюм достану? - перебил тот. - Зачем мучить человека? Не надо, Ганнибал, ты его не видел...  
\- Би-Эй мне нужен здесь, - покачал головой Ганнибал. - К тому же вас двоих клиент уже знает в лицо, это облегчает задачу. Красавчик, - он приобнял его за плечи, - все мы знаем, что Мэрдок прекрасный актер. Тебе не приходило в голову, что ему просто нравится тебя разыгрывать?  
Красавчик от таких предположений немножко озверел, предложил Ганнибалу самому договариваться с Мэрдоком и хлопнул дверью.  
Каким образом Ганнибал уговорил Мэрдока еще раз снять кепку, Красавчик не знал. Но когда Мэрдок на глазах у изумленной публики хлопнулся в обморок, существенно осложнив все дело, забеспокоился даже Би-Эй. Специально срывать операцию Мэрдок бы не стал ни для каких розыгрышей.  
\- С этим нужно что-то делать, - решительно заявил Ганнибал.  
\- Сдать психа в дурдом, - проворчал Би-Эй.  
\- Нет, я имею в виду кепку. Слишком ненадежно. Не говоря о проблемах с одеждой - ее могут украсть, может порваться, потеряться... Красавчик, - оживился он, - как ты думаешь, ты сможешь достать для Мэрдока невидимую кепку?  
"Издевается", - подумал Красавчик.  
\- Ганнибал, Мэрдок не дурак. Почему он должен верить всей чуши, которую я несу?  
\- Ты же умный, Красавчик, - сказал Ганнибал тоном "ты эту кашу заварил, тебе и расхлебывать". - Придумай что-нибудь.  
И Красавчик начал придумывать.  
От невидимой кепки он отказался почти сразу. Плюсов у нее было немного, а вот минус имелся существенный - потерять невидимую кепку куда как проще, чем видимую.  
От различных волшебных шампуней и спреев он тоже отказался - во-первых, попахивало шарлатанством, во-вторых, могли возникнуть проблемы, если средство закончится в неподходящий момент.  
Нужно что-то более надежное. Радикальное. Чтобы разом покончить со всей этой инопланетной историей. Идеально было бы, конечно, свести Мэрдоку татуировку, но кто знает, что ему сказали инопланетяне, когда вживляли чип? Может, пригрозили, что попытка удалить чип его убьет. Нет, рубить с плеча здесь не годилось...  
А потом он придумал. Нет, он не выпрыгивал из ванны и не кричал "эврика", но только потому, что у команды как раз было очередное дело, и выпрыгивать из засады раньше времени было не полезно для здоровья. Волосы, кепки - что за косность мысли! Тоньше надо быть, тоньше. Зачем экранировать голову, когда можно экранировать отдельно чип? Красавчик обложился справочниками по радиоэлектронике и принялся за расчеты. Потом позвал на помощь Би-Эя. Тот покрутил пальцем у виска, но рассчитать контур для подавления сигналов из космоса помог.  
\- Все гениальное просто. - Красавчик вручил Мэрдоку пачку листов. - Идеальное экранирование. И кепка тебе больше не понадобится.  
\- Предлагаешь впаять мне в голову пару катушек? - уточнил Мэрдок, изучив схему.  
\- Микрокатушек, - поправил Красавчик. - Ты ничего не заметишь. Будет похоже на татуировку. Ну? Согласен?  
Мэрдок был согласен. Найти мастера проблем не составило, и вскоре вокруг непонятного узора на затылке Мэрдока появилась тонкая кайма, символизирующая подавляющий контур.  
\- Ну как? - потребовал Красавчик. - Работает?  
Мэрдок прислушался к себе.  
\- Работает, - расцвел он. 

Однако когда через пару недель Красавчик приехал вытаскивать Мэрдока из госпиталя для очередного дела, тот был в своей вечной кепке.  
\- Что такое, Мэрдок? - встревожился он. - Контур не работает? Я где-то ошибся в расчетах?  
Мэрдок рассмеялся.  
\- Не волнуйся, Красавчик. Иногда бывают и просто кепки. 


	2. Ставки сделаны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почему в госпитале покупаются на всю ту чушь, которую несет Красавчик, и почему его там никто не узнает, хотя должны давно знать в лицо

\- Он здесь! – Салли вбежала в сестринскую, взмахивая руками, как испуганная птица. – Он здесь!  
\- Прекрати кудахтать, - строго оборвала ее Дороти, старшая медсестра. – Говори ясно – кто он, где здесь и почему ты так из этого распереживалась.  
\- ОН, - повторила Салли и залилась краской. – Я видела его машину.  
\- Темплтон Пэк? – догадалась Кристина, вторая медсестра. Отодвинула медкарты, которые заполняла, бросила взгляд в зеркало и потянулась за пудреницей.  
Дороти машинально поправила волосы и разозлилась на себя за это.  
\- Тук-тук, дамы, - в дверь просунулась голова Мэри, дежурной санитарки. – Капитан Мэрдок утром был сильно взволнован, думаю, стоит ждать… А, - остановилась она, заметив красную Салли и Кристину перед зеркалом. – Так вы уже в курсе. Ну, и кто сегодня счастливица? Или соломинку тянуть будете?  
\- Никаких соломинок! – возмутилась Дороти. – Порядок есть порядок! Кто сегодня дежурит на посте? Кристина? Ну так иди работать!  
\- Так нечестно! – пискнула Салли. – Она в прошлый раз была!  
\- Цыц, - шикнула Дороти, подумывая, не поторопилась ли она проявлять благородство и не стоит ли воспользоваться положением и самой занять пост. – Все по местам.

Своим положением старшей медсестры она все же воспользовалась – осталась возле поста, сделав вид, что разбирает бумаги. Место в партере, в первом ряду, так сказать. Мэри с ведром и шваброй заняла стратегически выгодную позицию возле лифта. Салли высунула из сестринской красный от смущения носик.  
Двери лифта открылись. Казалось, весь этаж замер в ожидании.

Когда возгласы Мэрдока стихли за дверью лифта, Дороти перевела дыхание. Мэри бросила, наконец, натирать пяточек перед постом и переключилась на другие участки пола. Салли прикрыла дверь в сестринскую. Кристина в глубокой прострации смотрела на уехавший лифт, машинально отмечая что-то в журнале.  
Дороти заглянула ей через плечо.  
\- Кристина, идиотка, что ты тут понаписала! – рявкнула она, вырывая журнал.  
\- То, что он сказал, - прошептала медсестра, потихоньку выходя из транса.  
Дороти раздраженно захлопнула журнал.  
\- Нет, мне все-таки придется написать инструкцию «Действия в случае Темплтона Пэка» и заставить всех вас выучить ее наизусть! И первым пунктом там будет: никогда, слышишь, никогда не писать в журнал то, что сказал тебе Пэк! Если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы полковник Деккер в следующий свой визит увел капитана Мэрдока отсюда в наручниках. Ты ведь этого не хочешь?  
Кристина помотала головой. Дороти удовлетворенно кивнула, открыла журнал и принялась аккуратно подправлять записи.  
\- Кстати, девочки, - крикнула она, - должна вам напомнить, что никто опять не угадал. Будьте любезны положить по десятке в синюю копилку.

\- Доктор, - Дороти положила на стол несколько заполненных бланков, - подпишите тут и тут.  
\- Что это? – рассеянно спросил Рихтер, берясь за ручку.  
\- Направление капитана Мэрдока на обследование в госпиталь в Нью-Йорке.  
\- С чего бы это? – нахмурился Рихтер. – Я не… А, - оборвал он сам себя. – Пэк?  
Сестра кивнула. Рихтер поставил на бланках размашистый росчерк.  
\- Доктор, - Дороти взяла бумаги, но уходить не спешила. – Вы знаете, я не одобряю эти постоянные отлучки капитана Мэрдока. Конечно, если вы считаете, что ему полезно…  
\- Ему полезно, - кивнул Рихтер.  
\- …я готова и дальше закрывать глаза, подделывать документы, рисковать своей репутацией… Но бога ради, скажите ему поумерить фантазию! Болезни, донорство, обследования еще куда ни шло, но чем дальше, тем страннее поводы! Не дай бог, кто-нибудь запишет ту дичь, что несет Пэк…  
\- Ах да, - улыбнулся Рихтер. – Что на этот раз?  
\- Совершенно невозможно! Пэк представился сотрудником секретного института по изучению дельфинов и настаивал, что капитан Мэрдок нужен им, чтобы войти с дельфинами в контакт. Вроде того, что мозг безумцев работает на другой волне и… Доктор! Прекратите смеяться!  
\- Знаете, Дороти, - отсмеявшись, сказал Рихтер, - может быть, это нам с вами нужно проявить немного фантазии. Авось сорвем банк. Скажем, - он вытащил бумажник, - ставлю десять долларов, что в следующий раз Мэрдок понадобится, чтобы установить контакт с инопланетным разумом… Куда же вы, Дороти?  
Инопланетный разум, ворчала Дороти, возвращаясь в сестринскую. Кто тут доктор, а кто пациент?! Немного фантазии, значит? Что ж, она поставит на то, что в следующий раз Темплтон Пэк заберет капитана Мэрдока на летающей тарелке. Она улыбнулась. Ему пойдет зеленый цвет.


	3. Красавчик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почему лейтенанта Пэка называют Красавчиком? Спросите у Мэрдока!

«Если этот чокнутый вертолетчик еще раз назовет меня Красавчиком, я вобью это чертово прозвище обратно ему в глотку. Так, чтоб из ушей полезло», - решил лейтенант Пэк.  
В общем-то, он был не против прозвищ, как таковых, и даже смирился с мыслью, что и его не минует чаша сия, но хотелось называться как-нибудь более... достойно. Взять, к примеру, Ганнибала - вот уж кому повезло с прозвищем. А ведь могли бы называть «Сигара» или там «План Б».   
В любом случае, мириться с «Красавчиком» Пэк был не намерен. Происхождение прозвища было ужасно унизительным.  
Начиналось все совершенно замечательно - Пэк задержался в штабе, чтобы поулыбаться симпатичной негртяночке-связистке. Девушка была совсем не против, но как-то забыла предупредить, что она вовсе даже не просто девушка, а очень даже жена одного из морпехов. Так что Пэку популярно объяснили, что не одобряют тех, кто клеится к чужим женам, потом припомнили вечные разногласия морпехов и Специальных сил, а после и все обиды, которые натерпелись чернокожие от белых. В результате лейтенант сидел в глубокой (в прямом смысле) луже, вытирал рукавом капающую из носа кровь и пытался понять, где был неправ.  
Из глубин лужи и самокопания его вытащил Мэрдок.  
\- Ууу, - сочувственно сказал пилот, разглядывая его распухший нос. - Ну красавчик... На, умойся, - он протянул ему носовой платок.  
Пэк был благодарен и не подозревал ничего дурного, пока через пару дней не услышал, как пилот спрашивает у Би-Эя - «и где этот ваш Красавчик?».  
Пэку не понравилось напоминание. В конце концов, у каждого бывают позорные минуты, и вовсе незачем тыкать этим в лицо.  
Нужно было что-то делать, и немедленно. Пэк не понаслышке знал, как быстро могут приклеиваться прозвища, особенно обидные. Правда, обычно в таких случаях помогало демонстративно не обращать на подколки внимания, но на Мэрдока это не действовало.

\- А, привет, Красавчик. - Мэрдок помахал ему рукой от вертолета. Пэк вскипел от злости.  
\- Не называй меня так! - Он схватил пилота за воротник. Получилось не очень эффектно - засранец был выше ростом. - Почему ты меня так называешь?!  
\- Понимаешь, у меня дома был кот, - глядя честными глазами, ответил Мэрдок. - Его зовут Красавчик. А ты очень на него похож. Ну не весь целиком похож, а выражением ли... мо... морды лица.   
Он! Похож! На чертова кота!  
Это было последней каплей. Озверевший Пэк поднял кулак, чтобы расквасить мерзавцу нос.  
\- Вот! - радостно завопил Мэрдок. - Именно такое выражение! Ну вылитый Красавчик! Ты извини, приятель, мне пора.  
Он похлопал Пэка по плечу и ушел к вертолету, оставив Пэка с занесенным кулаком и разбродом в мыслях.

Быть названым в честь кота было не так унизительно, но все же обидно. Если Мэрдок кому-нибудь расскажет, смеху будет на всю базу. Так что когда Ганнибал как-то оговорился, назвав его Красавчиком, Пэк решил, что решать вопрос нужно срочно.  
На этот раз он решил попробовать миром. В конце концов, несмотря на длинный язык, обещания Мэрдок держал, так что можно было просто попросить его не распространяться насчет кота.  
Они сидели в клубе, приканчивая по второму пиву, и трепались обо всем на свете. Наконец, Пэк решил, что пора переходить к существенным вопросам.   
\- Мэрдок, - проникновенно начал он, - я понимаю, что твой кот...  
\- Какой кот? - подозрительно спросил Мэрдок.  
\- Кот, который у тебя дома. Красавчик.  
\- Никаких котов, - мотнул головой Мэрдок. - Билли не любит котов.  
Пэк не стал выяснять, кто такой Билли – младший брат, собака или, скажем, хомячок.  
\- Если у тебя нет кота, почему ты зовешь меня Красавчиком?  
\- Потому что ты красивый, - серьезно сказал Мэрдок. - Очень красивый, - добавил он, положил голову на стол и захрапел.  
Кончено, он красивый! А еще умный, сильный, храбрый, и много других положительных качеств. И можно было выбрать что-нибудь более подходящее в качестве прозвища!  
Пэк с подозрением посмотрел на Мэрдока. С одной стороны, он сильно сомневался, что два пива могут довести взрослого мужчину до состояния «мордой в тарелку», с другой - от Мэрдока никогда не поймешь, чего ожидать. Он мог пить, совершенно не пьянея, а мог свалиться под стол, буквально понюхав пробку. Так что Пэк не решил вмешиваться в его игры, и поговорить еще раз утром.

Но утром поговорить не получилось, Мэрдок улетел на разведку, потом на задание отправили самого Пэка, и несколько недель было вообще не до того.   
Так что про прозвище Красавчик вспомнил почти через месяц. Они с Мэрдоком валялись в траве, наслаждаясь случившейся передышкой. Он курил сигару Ганнибала, Мэрдок надувал пузыри из жвачки.  
\- Кстати, - спросил Красавчик, - давно хотел спросить. Почему все-таки ты зовешь меня Красавчиком?   
Мэрдок лопнул пузырь и высунул язык, пытаясь слизать жвачку с носа.  
\- А как тебя еще звать? – искренне удивился он. - Тебя все зовут Красавчиком.  
«Вовсе нет», - подумал Красавчик. Подумал еще раз. «Кажется, это судьба», - решил он.   
«Судьба» ухмыльнулась и надула очередной пузырь.


	4. Прошлая жизнь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мердок посмотрел несколько серий "Галактики" (BSG) и достает Красавчика на тему его удивительного сходства со Старбаком

\- Красавчик, у меня к тебе важный разговор, - серьезно сказал Мэрдок.  
"Важный разговор" и "Мэрдок" в одном предложении не сулили ничего хорошего. Красавчик вздохнул.  
\- Что у тебя?  
\- Вот. - Мэрдок торжественно выложил на стол несколько фотографий. - Узнаешь?  
\- Конечно узнаю, это же я. Мэрдок, ты хранишь мои фотографии? Как трогательно... Погоди, у меня никогда не было такого костюма. Это что, карнавал? Или фотомонтаж? Мэрдок!  
\- Это лейтенант Старбак. Твой предок. Пра-пра... или пра-пра-пра... или пра-пра-пра-пра...   
\- Мэрдок, у меня нет предка по имени Старбак.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - возмутился Мэрдок. - Ты ничего не знаешь о своих предках!  
\- Я знаю, что среди них не было никого по имени Старбак! - разговор начинал иррационально раздражать. Красавчик еще раз посмотрел на фотографии. Монтаж, скорее всего. - К тому же, через "пра-пра-пра-" у меня в родственниках окажется полгалактики. Даже ты можешь оказаться моим многоюродным братом...  
\- Галактика! - Мэрдок подпрыгнул так, что чуть не уронил стул. - Ты сказал "Галактика"? Ну конечно! Я ошибся! Это не твой предок!   
\- Вот и славно...  
\- Это ты! В прошлой жизни!  
Час от часу не легче, подумал Красавчик.  
\- Мэрдок...  
\- Нет, все сходится! Женщины - раз, азартные игры - два, сигары - три...  
\- Эй, эй, сигары - это к Ганнибалу, - возмутился Красавчик. - Не надо приписывать мне чужих пороков, мне своих хватает.  
\- И - ты сказал "Галактика"! Я ни слова не говорил про Галактику, как ты мог узнать?  
\- Я просто сказал...  
\- Это генетическая память! Она дремлет в тебе, но я ее разбужу!  
Мэрдок сгреб фотографии со стола и вылетел за дверь. Красавчик покачал головой. Он уже сам себе не завидовал.

\- Красавчик, тебе что-нибудь говорят эти имена: Аполлон, Афина, Кассиопея...  
\- Конечно, говорят, Мэрдок. Они говорят что-нибудь любому образованному человеку. Это же греческие боги!  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Мэрдок. - Ты не о том думаешь. Отбрось эти примитивные ассоциации, загляни вглубь себя. Ну же, Страбак, подумай! Капитан Аполлон, командир твоей эскадрильи, твой лучший друг... Ты не можешь его не помнить!  
\- Меня зовут Темплтон Пэк и мой лучший друг - псих со справкой, - покачал головой Красавчик. - Хотя по странной случайности тоже капитан. Надеюсь, ты не сделаешь из этого какие-нибудь далеко идущие выводы.  
\- Твоя генетическая память спит слишком крепко, - расстроено вздохнул Мэрдок. - Кажется, чтобы разбудить ее потребуются более сильные средства.

\- Вот! - Мэрдок вытащил из кармана очередные фотографии. - Как тебе?  
Красавчик рассеяно взглянул на карточки.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, - оживился он. - Дай сюда. Она красивая... твоя подружка? И эта тоже хороша... Мэрдок, кто это? Познакомишь?  
Мэрдок посмотрел многозначительно.  
\- Кто из них тебе больше нравится? - требовательно спросил он.  
Красавчик задумался, разглядывая фотографии. На одной была очень милая блондинка, на другой - не менее очаровательная брюнетка.  
\- Обе нравятся, - решил он.  
\- Нет, ты выбери, - настаивал Мэрдок. - Кто из них тебе нравится больше? Или меньше? Давай, Красавчик, это важно!  
Красавчик честно попытался определиться. Скажем, если бы пришлось выбирать, с кем из них пойти на свидание, он выбрал бы... выбрал бы... Красавчик озадаченно вздохнул. По всему выходило, что он выбрал бы обеих.  
\- Вот так, да?  
\- Да, вот так! И что это должно значить?  
\- Это должно значить, что у тебя со Старбаком больше общего, чем ты готов признать. - Мэрдок показал ему язык и скрылся за дверью прежде, чем Красавчик швырнул в него подушкой.

Ганнибал вовсе не горел желанием становиться на пути очередной идеи-фикс Мердока, но приближающаяся миссия требовала прояснить некоторые детали.  
\- Мэрдок, - спросил он, - если я правильно помню, ты говорил, что Старбак был пилотом?  
\- Вы правы, полковник, - кивнул Мэрдок.   
Ганнибал положил ему руку на плечо.  
\- Капитан, я знаю, ты готов пойти на многое, чтобы помочь Красавчику пробудить генетическую память. Но пообещай мне, что не будешь пытаться пробудить ее, посадив его за штурвал самолета. Я понимаю, что стрессовая ситуация способствует пробуждению спящих навыков, но...  
\- Полковник, - оскорбился Мэрдок. - Старбак - пилот космического истребителя. Он не умеет управлять современным самолетом, и никакая генетическая память ему в этом не поможет. К тому же у меня есть гораздо лучшая идея...   
Ганнибал откусил кончик сигары и закурил. Он сочувствовал Красавчику, но с нетерпением ждал развития событий.

Следующей ночью крики Красавчика вытащили всех из постелей.  
\- Что происходит, лейтенант? - спросил Ганнибал, выходя в коридор.  
Красавчик прижимался к стене и смотрел на дверь круглыми от ужаса глазами.  
\- Я п-п-пошел в туалет, а та-та-там это!  
\- Цейлон, - зевая, пояснил Мэрдок. - Не настоящий, конечно, но весьма недурная копия. Красавчик сражался с ними в прошлой жизни, я подумал, что вид старого врага поможет проснуться генетической памяти...  
\- Ты-ты-ты! - У Красавчика от возмущения не нашлось слов.  
\- Не за что, Красавчик. Ты же знаешь, мне для тебя ничего не жалко. Знал бы ты, как трудно в наше время найти приличного цейлона...  
Ганнибал приоткрыл дверь, заглянул и аккуратно прикрыл обратно.  
\- Знаешь, капитан, если бы я спросонья такое увидел, у меня бы тоже что-нибудь проснулось.  
\- Полковник, вы же сами говорили о благотворном влиянии стрессовой ситуации на генетическую память...  
\- Ганнибал, так ты с ним заодно?! - взвыл Красавчик и сбежал в свою комнату. Судя по звукам, раздавшимся оттуда, он баррикадировал дверь.  
Мэрдок расстроено покачал головой.  
\- Что мне делать, полковник? Это было самое сильное средство. Если уж оно не подействовало... Что, если память Старбака так и не проснется?  
\- Не отчаивайся, Мэрдок, - Ганнибал вытащил из кармана сигару. - С прошлыми жизнями все непросто. Знаешь, возможно, я был неправ насчет стресса. Возможно, не сильное, но продолжительное воздействие окажется более эффективным. Я уверен, немного терпения - и он всё вспомнит.


	5. Постельный режим

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Красавчик и Мэрдок болеют

\- Мэрдок, тебе сказали - лежать! - в пятый раз повторил Красавчик.  
\- Я лежу, - донеслось из-под кровати.  
«Да что же это такое, - подумал Красавчик. - Почему я не могу поболеть, как нормальный человек?»   
Ответ был очевиден – само понятие «нормальный человек» в радиусе десяти метров от Мэрдока теряло всякий смысл.  
\- Вылезай оттуда немедленно, - рявкнул Красавчик. Точнее сказать, попытался - убедительно рявкнуть мешало охрипшее горло. – В следующий раз я попрошу Би-Эя привязать тебя к кровати! Понял?  
Мэрдок высунул из-под кровати голову и осуждающе посмотрел на Красавчика:  
\- Тише, ты всех распугаешь. А-а-апчхи!  
\- Ты сам всех распугал, кто бы там ни был. Вылезай уже, наконец.  
\- Я еще подожду.  
Вытаскивать Мэрдока из-под кровати за шиворот не было сил, а бросить придурка на произвол судьбы не позволяла совесть.  
\- Мэрдок, пол холодный. - Красавчик сделал еще одну попытку достучаться до затуманенного температурой и очередной идеей фикс разума. - А ты больной. Хватит валять дурака, никого там нет.  
\- Есть! Там обязательно должен быть барабашка! Не бывает кроватей без барабашек и барабашек без кроватей. Они едины и неделимы, как инь и янь, и неразлучны, как попугаи-неразлучники.  
\- Мэрдок, скажи, что у тебя температура, поэтому ты несешь этот бред, - потребовал Красавчик.  
\- У меня температура, поэтому я несу этот бред, - послушно повторил Мэрдок, забираясь в кровать и кутаясь в одеяло. - Мы говорим «кровать», подразумеваем «барабашка», говорим...  
Красавчик вздохнул и потрогал ему лоб - горячий даже по меркам Красавчика.  
\- Ты ел таблетки? - подозрительно спросил он.  
\- Да, - глядя честными глазами сказал Мэрдок.  
\- Врешь, - постановил Красавчик. - Куда ты их дел?  
\- Ну, - протянул Мэрдок. - Я приманивал на них барабашку.  
\- Какого черта барабашка должен приманиваться на аспирин?!  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, на что приманиваются барабашки?  
Красавчик помотал головой, отказываясь продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор. Он дотянулся до тумбочки и сунул Мэрдоку стакан воды и пачку аспирина:  
\- Ешь.  
\- Таблетки не едят, Красавчик, исторически сложилось, что их пьют, даже если на самом деле...  
\- Да делай что хочешь! - взорвался Красавчик. - Ешь, пей, глотай, только сожри уже этот чертов аспирин!  
Мэрдок выковырял таблетку из пачки и посмотрел на нее с ненавистью.  
\- Красавчик, я не хочу.  
\- Черт знает что, - простонал Красавчик. - Ну что опять не слава богу?  
\- Я им не доверяю.   
Красавчик мысленно дал Мэрдоку в глаз. Два раза.   
\- Но мне-то ты доверяешь? - почти спокойно спросил он.  
\- Конечно. - Мэрдок клятвенно сложил руки на груди.  
\- Тогда ешь.   
Мэрдок удивленно захлопал глазами, но комментировать пробелы в логике не стал. А может, просто не заметил.  
\- Это обязательно? - попробовал он еще раз. - Может, не надо?  
Красавчику очень захотелось швырнуть в него подушкой, останавливало то, что за ней потом придется идти.  
\- Тебе сколько лет, пять? Какого черта ты выделываешься? Барабашки не показываются тем, кто не ест аспирин!  
Мэрдок задумчиво посмотрел на него и проглотил таблетку. Почему-то Красавчику казалось, что подействовал именно последний аргумент.  
\- Отлично. А теперь спать.  
Красавчик закрыл глаза и уже почти задремал, когда Мэрдок начал шумно выпутываться из одеяла.  
\- Куда тебя понесло?  
\- Выслеживать барабашку, - пожал плечами Мэрдок.  
Опять двадцать пять.   
\- Мэрдок, я тебя убью, - пообещал Красавчик.  
\- Би-Эй тебе этого не простит.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я подожду Би-Эя и мы убьем тебя вместе!  
Угроза не произвела на Мэрдока никакого впечатления, тогда Красавчик сгреб его в охапку и прижал к кровати.  
\- Лежать.  
\- Красавчик, я же не собака, - обиделся Мэрдок. - Ты еще попроси дать лапу.  
\- Лапу ты и так умеешь, - пробормотал Красавчик, натягивая одеяло на голову. - Учим новую команду: «спать». По команде закрываешь глаза и рот, и не открываешь до дальнейших указаний.  
\- Я...  
\- Заткнись.  
\- А...  
\- Я сказал, заткнись и спи.  
\- Но...  
\- Кляп вставлю, - ласково пообещал Красавчик. - И к кровати привяжу. Честное слово.  
Красавчик не знал, что подействовало - уговоры, угрозы, лекарство или все вместе, но Мэрдок в конце концов замолчал и сонно засопел. Красавчик мысленно поздравил себя с победой и тоже закрыл глаза.

Убедившись, что шумные создания угомонились, под кроватью тихо зашуршал аспирином барабашка.


	6. Телефонный звонок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ангст. У Мэрдока обострение

Возможно, существуют признаки, по которым можно заранее определить, что Мэрдоку становится хуже. Возможно, нет. В любом случае, Красавчик за годы знакомства так и не научился их видеть. Так что телефонный звонок всегда становится громом среди ясного неба.  
Три часа ночи. Почему-то всегда в три часа ночи.   
Он снимает трубку - полностью проснувшийся, собранный, настороженный - в такое время никто не звонит поболтать. Если телефон трезвонит в три часа ночи, значит, что-то случилось.  
В трубке - срывающийся голос Мэрдока.  
\- Красавчик, забери меня отсюда, - просит он.  
\- Мэрдок, ты хоть знаешь, который час? - Красавчик старательно изображает зевок. Он не знает, кого пытается обмануть: себя - бессмысленно, а Мэрдоку не до того.  
\- Красавчик, пожалуйста. - Мэрдок переходит на сбивчивый шепот: - Пожалуйста, забери меня. Я не могу здесь оставаться.  
\- Почему ты шепчешь?   
\- Они могут услышать!  
\- Кто они? – Может быть, речь о медсестрах или санитарах. Может быть, все не так уж плохо.   
\- Они, - выдыхает Мэрдок с ужасом, и ясно, что дальше обманывать себя не получится.  
Мэрдок не позвонит, пока может справиться с собой. Он гордый и сильный, и если он умоляет о помощи, то... то пытаться помочь - только навредить.  
\- Мэрдок, какие «они» могут быть в три часа ночи? - ворчит Красавчик. - Все «они» еще спят. И я тоже спал, знаешь ли. Ты не представляешь, какая блондинка...  
\- Забери меня, - просит Мэрдок с таким отчаянием, что хочется плюнуть на все и вытащить его из этой чертовой больницы.   
Один раз, давно, Красавчик так и сделал. Что из этого вышло, он предпочитает не вспоминать. Иногда дружеская поддержка не в состоянии заменить профессиональную помощь.  
Этой ночью он в постель больше не вернется, какая бы сногсшибательная блондинка его там не ждала. В семь утра он позвонит Ганнибалу, предупредит, что в ближайшее время на Мэрдока не стоит рассчитывать. В десять, к началу приемных часов, он будет в госпитале. Сочинит трогательную историю о друге детства, кузене, потерянном в младенчестве брате. Выслушает от дежурной сестры «Мистер Мэрдок сейчас не в состоянии принимать посетителей». Неважно. Красавчик - мастер обмана. Улыбки, угрозы, уговоры - он пробьется к нужной палате. Постоит возле двери, посмотрит через зарешеченное окошко. Заходить смысла нет - Мэрдок его не узнаёт. И никакой обман этого не исправит.   
Через несколько дней Мэрдок позвонит снова, на этот раз днем или вечером, будет пересказывать больничные сплетни и болтать о пустяках. Он или не помнит, что Красавчик бросил его, когда был ему больше всего нужен, или предпочитает об этом не вспоминать. Или всё понимает и прощает Красавчику его предательство.  
Красавчик будет рассказывать что-то в ответ, смеяться шуткам и шутить сам. Потом положит трубку и постарается не думать о том, что однажды Мэрдок может его не простить.


	7. Полет

Люди думают, что человек не создан для того, чтоб летать, поэтому придумывают всякие хитрые механизмы, изучают аэродинамику и собирают моторы.  
Моторы - это важно, спору нет, и Мэрдок тщательно проверяет показания приборов, запускает двигатели, контролирует горючее и масло.  
Самолет готов, ревут двигатели, вибрирует корпус, и постороннему наблюдателю может показаться, что самолет рвется в небо. Это лишь иллюзия, Мэрдок знает точно. Есть кое-что поважнее, чем моторы и крылья, кое-что, без чего куча металла и пластика не поднимется в воздух.  
Мэрдок прислушивается к материям, более тонким, чем гул двигателей, более важным.   
Би-Эй спит, накаченный снотворным, и это хорошо. Недоверие и страх тянут вниз, как чугунная гиря на ноге.   
Ганнибал раскуривает сигару и радостно ухмыляется, предвкушая новое дело. Мэрдок чувствует его джаз, и невольно улыбается тоже. С Ганнибалом он готов лететь хоть на танке - полковник верит в невозможное, и это помогает в самом деле творить чудеса.  
Красавчик нарочито бодр и весел, но Мэрдок моментально чувствует фальшь. Все тревоги и плохое настроение должны остаться на земле, это непреложное правило. Незачем засорять ими небо.  
Мэрдок врубает громкую связь.  
\- Дамы и господа, капитан приветствует вас на борту межпланетного корабля, следующего по маршруту "Земля-Марс". Пристегните ремни и убедитесь, что вы не забыли свои англо-марсианские разговорники.  
Красавчик улыбается незамысловатой шутке, и Мэрдок довольно кивает – вот теперь все идет как надо. Красавчик не верит в невозможное, но он верит в Мэрдока, и это дает столько сил, что нужно быть повнимательнее, чтобы и в самом деле не оказаться на Марсе.  
Самолет мчится по бетонной полосе, все быстрее, быстрее, и Мэрдок тянет на себя штурвал. Самолет подчиняется не сразу, но если ты умеешь летать, то и пять тонн металла вокруг тебе не помеха. Сперва миллиметр за миллиметром, а потом все быстрее убегает вниз земля, деревья, облака. Вокруг небо, бескрайнее, глубокое, бесконечное - и Мэрдок торжествующим воплем празднует очередную победу человека над силой тяжести.


	8. Тест Роршаха

«В человеческом теле слишком много крови, - решил Мэрдок. - Иначе как объяснить, что она все время норовит откуда-нибудь вытечь?»   
Кровь капала из носу совершенно просто так, как будто ей стало скучно бродить по телу и захотелось прогуляться. Мэрдок решил, что ему тоже надоело бы всю жизнь ходить кругами: от сердца к почкам, от легких к мозгу - и не стал мешать ей познавать мир, только нагнулся вперед, чтобы не капать на футболку. Все испортил Красавчик - сунул под нос платок, заставил запрокинуть голову, проворчал:  
\- Би-Эй тебя убьет, если ты испачкаешь ему фургон.   
Мэрдок прижал платок к лицу, потом развернул и торжественно показал Красавчику.  
\- О чем ты думаешь, глядя на эти пятна? - спросил он.   
\- Просто пятна крови, - фыркнул Красавчик и выкинул испачканный платок за окно. - Что тут думать?  
\- Вот и я всегда так говорю, - кивнул Мэрдок. - А меня почему-то называют сумасшедшим.


	9. Обувные проблемы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мэрдок, Красавчик

Ботинки потоптались совсем рядом, чуть не отдавив Красавчику пальцы. Он попытался убрать руку подальше, но в ограниченном пространстве это было проблематично.  
— Это была плохая идея, — прошипел он. — Очень плохая идея.  
— Ты вообще предлагал спрятаться в шкаф! — прошептал в ответ Мэрдок. — Он бы нашел нас, когда полез за пиджаком! Так что нечего жаловаться! Стол — еще очень неплохой вариант!  
Ботинки прогулялись по комнате и снова оказались рядом.  
— Тсс! — шикнул Красавчик, и Мэрдок мгновенно заткнулся. "В этом что-то есть", — оценил Красавчик.  
Один ботинок остался стоять неподвижно, а другой начал притопывать, то ли отбивая какой-то ритм, то ли просто нервничая. Красавчик неодобрительно рассматривал притопывающий ботинок.  
— Какая безвкусица, — пробормотал он. — В этом сезоне такие не носят. И он еще говорит, что следит за модой! Сейчас носят...  
— Тсс! — прошипел Мэрдок, Красавчик прервался на полуслове. Судя по улыбке, расплывшейся на лице Мэрдока, ему тоже понравилось.  
Ботинок замер, как будто просушиваясь, и Красавчик задержал дыхание, представив, что хозяин ботинок сейчас нагнется посмотреть, что там за звуки... но ботинок, очевидно, решил, что ему послышалось, и даже отошел от стола. Красавчик выдохнул.  
— Красавчик, а что мы скажем, если нас найдут? — спросил Мэрдок. — Если бы мы прятались в шкафу, можно было бы сказать, что мы любовники мисс Кэрри, но мы прячемся под столом, а любовники не прячутся под столами!  
— Нет такого правила, чтобы любовники не могли прятаться под столами, — возразил Красавчик.  
— Это нарушение всех традиций! — Мэрдок был непреклонен. — Так заведено, так было, есть и будет...  
— Тсс! — с удовольствием сказал Красавчик. Подействовало незамедлительно.  
К ботинкам между тем присоединились изящные туфли. Туфли, Красавчик был уверен, продолжались не менее изящными ногами, но свисавшая почти до пола скатерть не давала разглядеть.  
— Тсс! — недовольно шикнул Мэрдок.  
— Я же ничего не говорил! — возмутился Красавчик.  
— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — проворчал Мэрдок. — И слишком много вертишься.  
Туфли завели с ботинками напряженный разговор, потом топнули каблучком и гневно удалились. Красавчик разочаровано вздохнул, получил локтем в бок от Мэрдока, собирался ответить тем же, но тут стол окружила сразу дюжина разнообразных ботинок, и ему стало не до того.  
Ботинки залезали под стол и принялись топтаться, покачиваться, все время норовя наступить на кого-нибудь или случайно пнуть. Красавчик никогда не подозревал, что обувь во время обеда ведет себя так активно. От особо несдержанных ботинок приходилось уворачиваться, что было очень непросто, учитывая тесноту и необходимость сохранять тишину.  
— У меня начинается аллергия на обувь, — простонал Красавчик через полчаса этих упражнений. — Я ее уже почти ненавижу.  
— Не греби всю обувь под одну гребенку, — проворчал Мэрдок, пытаясь отодвинуться подальше от настойчивого темно-коричневого ботинка, который настырно пододвигался все ближе. Но с другой стороны его подстерегала черная пара. — Мои кроссовки тоже не в восторге от этого безобразия.  
— Что ты знаешь о своих кроссовках, — прошипел Красавчик. Он едва сумел увернуться от коричневого ботинка и теперь застыл в неудобной позе, пытаясь никого не задеть. — Могу поспорить, они злобно хихикают и жалеют, что не могут присоединиться к веселью.  
— Мои кроссовки не такие! — оскорбился Мэрдок. — Как ты можешь так говорить!  
Ботинки под столом замерли. Красавчик и Мэрдок переглянулись.  
— Тссс! — зашипели они друг на друга за секунду до того как стол полетел в сторону.  
— Привет, — сказал Красавчик, глядя снизу вверх на изумленно-возмущенные лица. – Вы не представляете, как я рад вас видеть. Как приятно знать, что на свете существует что-то кроме ботинок...


	10. Обман или хитрость?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Красавчик, Би-Эй и вопрос честности

— Я ненавижу, что ты все время обманываешь, — угрюмо сказал Би-Эй.  
— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся Красавчик. — И вовсе не все время. И вообще, разве тебя я когда-нибудь обманывал? Ну ладно, ладно, признаю, пару раз было…  
— Опять врешь, — прервал его Би-Эй.   
— Неправда! С чего ты взял?  
— Я всегда знаю, когда ты обманываешь. Когда…  
— Только не говори "когда твои губы шевелятся", это перестало быть смешно еще лет десять назад.  
— Когда у тебя вот такое честное выражение лица, — сказал Би-Эй. — И чем честнее взгляд, тем больше обмана.  
— Что, правда? — ужаснулся Красавчик. — Не вздумай никому об этом говорить! Представь себе, если люди будут знать, когда я обманываю, что же будет?  
— Ты не сможешь никого обмануть, — удовлетворенно сказал Би-Эй.  
— Ты не понимаешь? Это же трагедия! Представь, я не смогу доставать запчасти для фургона, и нам не будут давать хорошие номера в мотелях...  
— Все это можно получить честным путем.  
— Ладно! Хорошо! А как быть с нашей работой? Если я не смогу обманывать, мы не сможем достать оружие, и не сможем подобраться к бандитам, чтобы что-то узнать, и не сможем...  
— Это не обман, — прервал его Би-Эй. — Это хитрость.  
— А в чем разница? — озадачился Красавчик.  
— В подходе. Если плохих людей и ради пользы дела, это хитрость, а если хороших и ради удовольствия — обман.  
Красавчик задумался.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Договорились. Больше никаких обманов, только хитрость.  
Би-Эй недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
— Клянешься?  
— Клянусь, — кивнул Красавчик, на всякий случай стараясь выглядеть как можно менее честно.  
Би-Эй посмотрел еще более недоверчиво.  
— И клянешься, что в моем молоке нет какого-нибудь снотворного?  
— Клянусь, — повторил Красавчик.  
Би-Эй хмыкнул и залпом осушил пакет.

Когда вернулся Ганнибал, Красавчик задумчиво сидел возле спящего Би-Эя.  
— Ганнибал, вот что это сейчас было? — спросил Красавчик. — Обман или хитрость?  
— Ложь во спасение, — отрезал Ганнибал. — Поторопись, лейтенант, Декер будет с минуты на минуту.


	11. Chapter 11

— Ну и что это значит, лейтенант? — в голосе полковника слышатся нотки, от которых Мэрдок готов вытянуться по стойке смирно. Но Красавчик сидит, развалившись на диване, и совершенно не собирается выполнять приказ.  
Этого следовало ожидать, думает Мэрдок. Даже странно, что Ганнибал не предвидел этого, сообщая Красавчику, что ему придется жениться.  
Мэрдок считает, что чужие убеждения надо уважать, и неважно, насколько странными кажутся эти убеждения. Кто-то не ест свинину, кто-то не наступает на трещины на асфальте, кто-то не желает связывать себя узами брака. Даже понарошку. Даже для дела.  
Один раз они все-таки уговорили Красавчика, и он до сих пор при любом упоминании кривится, будто съел лимон целиком. Хотя Джекки была очень приятная девушка, и длился их брак не больше суток. Теперь фальшивый брак должен будет продлиться не меньше недели, и упрямство Красавчика возрастает в семь раз.  
Мэрдок прикидывает возможность создания устройства для измерения упрямства с единицей измерения Красавчик-против-брака и размышляет, сколько таких единиц в отдавшем приказ Ганнибале. По всему выходит, что немало.   
Мэрдок с удовольствием бы понаблюдал за столкновением двух упрямств и дальше, но в воздухе уже отчетливо искрит, и Мэрдок опасается, что если дать им продолжить, получится шаровая молния. А шаровая молния не сулит ничего хорошего никому из них.  
— Полковник, — плаксиво говорит он, — так нечестно! Ну почему всегда Красавчик? Я еще ни разу не был женихом! Я тоже хочу! Ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!  
Взгляды скрещиваются на нем, и Мэрдок ежится от колких электрических разрядов. «Мне положено молоко за вредность, — думает он. — Или хотя бы шапочка из фольги».   
Но взрыва не будет, он уже чувствует — искры растворяются в воздухе, разбегаются по стенам и гаснут в окнах.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Ганнибал. — Красавчик, подготовь документы о браке. Надеюсь, это ты сделать в состоянии?  
Красавчик коротко кивает и поднимается с дивана.  
Ганнибал подходит к окну и делает вид, что ему крайне интересен пейзаж.  
Мэрдок наблюдает, как Ганнибал раскуривает сигару, и думает, что хищники время от времени проверяют границы своей территории. И очень не любят, когда их границы пытаются нарушить. Главное, думает он, чтобы однажды такая проверка не стала полномасштабным столкновением двух хищников. Тогда никакая шапочка из фольги не поможет.  
Потом Мэрдок вспоминает, что он теперь счастливый жених, и отправляется обрадовать невесту.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мэрдок/Таня

— Ты теперь моя законная жена! — возмутился Мэрдок. — Не смей обниматься со всякими посторонними мужчинами!  
— Скорей уж, незаконная, — сказала Таня, вовсе не торопясь отходить от Красавчика. Тот убирать руку с ее талии тоже не спешил. — Разве можно назвать законной бумажку, которую сделал Красавчик за десять минут?  
— Ты не отличишь ее от настоящей, — пообещал Красавчик. — И, что важнее, Мейсон тоже не отличит.  
— Красавчик, хватит лапать мою жену, а то мне придется разбить тебе нос. Хотя бы ради конспирации, — решительно заявил Мэрдок, притягивая к себе Таню.  
Таня улыбнулась ему несколько кисло. Кажется, изменения в плане ей не слишком понравились. «Может, она предпочитает короткие фамилии?», — подумал Мэрдок.  
— Ну вот, не успел жениться, а уже стал занудой и собственником, — проворчал Красавчик. — Всегда знал, что брак плохо влияет на людей. Все-все, перестал, — он поднял руки, демонстрируя, что Таня в безопасности от его посягательств.   
— Так-то лучше, — сказал Мэрдок и сгреб жену в охапку.

— Отлично, — подвела итог Таня, осмотрев номер. — В гостиной есть диван. Надеюсь, ты будешь джентльменом и уступишь кровать мне?  
— Мы будем спасть по отдельности? — ужаснулся Мэрдок. — В первую брачную ночь?  
— И во вторую, и в третью, и во все остальные, если понадобится, — кивнула Таня. — Мэрдок, это, — она кивнула на паку с документами, — для дела. А это, — она обвела рукой комнату, — для конспирации.  
— А это — для души. — Мэрдок наклонился и чмокнул девушку в губы.   
Она ойкнула от неожиданности и рассмеялась. Рука Мэрдока скользнула на талию и ниже, другая погладила щеку и легла на затылок. Мэрдок притянул Таню к себе и снова поцеловал, на этот раз медленно и настойчиво.  
Таня положила руки ему на грудь и слегка отстранилась.  
— Мэрдок, — сказала она, — ты понимаешь, что мы женаты не по-настоящему?  
— Ты это уже раз пять повторила, — усмехнулся он. — Даже если бы не понимал, уже бы сообразил.  
— Тогда зачем это?  
— Нуууу, — протянул Мэрдок, — а вдруг нас кто-то подслушивает? Или лучше — подглядывает? Всегда ведь есть такая возможность. Надо соответствовать легенде!  
Таня рассмеялась и обняла его за шею.  
Диван им в эту ночь не понадобился.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мэрдок, Би-Эй

— А где Красавчик? — удивился Мэрдок, услышав в трубке Би-Эя.  
— На каком-то концерте с какой-то дамочкой. Будет позже, а тебя заберу я.  
— Он променял меня на концерт? — обижено протянул Мэрдок. — Полностью одобряю, — закончил он другим тоном. — Когда ты приедешь?  
— Как только придумаю легенду, — сказал Би-Эй.  
— А что собирался делать Красавчик?  
— Изображать какого-то генерала.   
— Так в чем проблема? — не понял Мэрдок. — Изобрази его ты. Разве тебе никогда не хотелось стать генералом? Генерал Би-Эй, звучит неплохо...  
— Дурак, его форма на меня не налезет! И на документах его фотография, я на него не похож!  
— Да уж, действительно не похож. Только одинаковое количество конечностей дает повод заподозрить, что вы относитесь к одному биологическому виду, — задумчиво сказал Мэрдок.  
— Заткнись, дурак! Проще всего, если ты сбежишь сам, а я подберу тебя на трассе.   
— Я так не играю, — надулся Мэрдок. — Здесь все такие нервные, всегда так переживают, если я сбегаю сам. В последний раз на меня потом на неделю надели смирительную рубашку. Не то чтоб я имел что-то против длинных рукавов, но обниматься самому с собой как-то противоестественно.  
— Хватит болтать, — прервал его Би-Эй. — Надо придумать план.  
— Я знаю, знаю! — воодушевился Мэрдок. — Давай ты придешь за мной в балахоне и с косой, все испугаются и не подумают спросить у тебя документы!  
— Тьфу, дурак. Никто не испугается, все подумают, что я такой же псих, как и ты.  
— Тогда давай ты прилетишь за мной на летающей тарелке и заберешь на родину, на Альдебаран!  
— Я не полечу! — машинально возразил Би-Эй, потом ругнулся: — Да хватит нести чушь. Если нет дельных мыслей, так и скажи.  
— Если не нравится, придумывай сам! — обиделся Мэрдок. — Ты ничего не понимаешь в творческом полете мысли, ты, скучный большой занудный...  
Договаривал он уже коротким гудкам.

— Здоровяк, ты лучше всех! — расчувствовавшийся Мэрдок полез обниматься. — Ты спас меня из пламени!  
— Да не было никакого пламени. И не лезь мне под руку, когда я веду машину! Замыкание в пожарной сигнализации и баллончик распылителя в вентиляцию — всего делов. Пока там поймут, что пожар не настоящий... Кстати, — забеспокоился Би-Эй. — У тебя не будет проблем? Со смирительной рубашкой?  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Мэрдок. — Я расскажу трогательную историю, как героический пожарный, спасший меня из огня, влюбился с первого взгляда и увез в свой замок... или где там живут пожарные?.. на каланчу, вот! Мне поверят, не сомневайся!  
— Не вздумай рассказывать про меня всякие гадости, — проворчал Би-Эй. — А то в следующий раз будешь добираться пешком.  
— Ладно, если ты такой скромный, я придумаю для тебя псевдоним... Эй-Би, по-моему, звучит!  
— Заткнись, дурак!


	14. Недостаточно сумасшедший

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Декер с подчиненными изучает, как работает очередное "изобретение" Команды А

— Исходя из логики и здравого смысла это… — технический консультант поискал подходящее слово. Слово не находилось, так что он просто ткнул пальцем: — Это работать не должно.  
— Исходите из того, что это работает, — скучно посоветовал Декер.  
— С чего вы взяли? Вы же не видели его в действии!  
— С того, что команду «А» мы не нашли, зато нашли банду Санчеса в весьма плачевном состоянии. А значит, чем бы это ни было, оно работает.  
Технический консультант покачал головой и начал осматривать конструкцию.  
— Это что-то пневматическое, — неуверенно сказал он.   
— Продолжайте, — подбодрил его Декер.  
— Предназначено для метания небольших предметов... с кулак размером. Камней?  
— Оглянитесь, — посоветовал Декер. — Где, по-вашему, мы находимся?  
Консультант покрутил головой.  
— В каком-то сарае...  
Декер терпеливо ждал. Консультант еще раз оглядел сарай, кормушки, поилки, тихо кудахтающих куриц...  
— В курятнике! — догадался он. — Вы хотите сказать, из этого стреляли яйцами? Просто смешно. Детский сад какой-то.  
Декер вздохнул. Для подобных консультаций армия привлекала гражданских специалистов, и после того как старик Эдисон вышел на пенсию, Декеру отчаянно не везло с консультантами. Одни считали выше своего достоинства возиться с кустарными устройствами, другим не хватало воображения, чтобы с ними разобраться, третьи зачитывались статьями мисс Аллен и вместо помощи вставляли палки в колеса. Последний постоянный консультант был неплох, но после встречи с очередным творением команды устроил истерику и напрочь отказался работать по этому делу. Теперь консультанты менялись каждый раз, начальство подозревало Декера в саботаже и грозило всяческими карами. Начальства Декер не боялся, но дела от этого лучше не становились.  
— Представьте, что вас заперли здесь, у вас нет оружия, зато оружие есть у ваших противников, и они с радостью его используют, — попытался прояснить картину Декер. — Все еще смешно?   
Технический консультант пожал плечами и вернулся к рассматриванию механизма.  
— Изучение устройств, которые собирает команда, поможет нам понять, как они думают, — продолжал Декер. – А если мы поймем, как они думают, мы сможем их поймать.  
— Они сумасшедшие, — проворчал консультант себе под нос. – Вот эта часть действует по принципу катапульты. Но что они могли метать, ума не приложу. Для яиц великовато, человека не выдержит, а больше тут ничего нет.  
— Ошибаетесь. Я бы сказал, здесь довольно оживленно.  
Декер подошел к насесту и аккуратно снял с него курицу. Курица курлыкнула и, удивленно наклонив голову, уставилась на него.  
— Курицы? Вы издеваетесь, полковник? – возмутился консультант. – Теперь я понимаю, почему никто не хочет с вами работать. У вас какие-то совершенно бредовые иде… Мама!  
Отчаянно хлопая крыльями, курица пролетела пару метров и приземлилась прямо перед консультантом.  
— И это я ее просто подбросил, безо всякой катапульты, — пояснил Декер. Курица отряхнулась и, недовольно кудахтая, направилась кормушке. – А добавьте силу броска, убойное должно получиться оружие.  
— Я на вас буду жаловаться, — пообещал консультант. – Это переходит все границы. Я больше не стану с вами иметь дела!  
— Хорошо. – Декер уже решил для себя, что и этот технический консультант его не устраивает. – Давайте закончим и разойдемся.  
Они снова склонились над устройством.  
— Вот это кто-то вроде мехов для нагнетания воздуха. Не знаю уж, что они раздували. И знать не хочу.  
— Кажется, я догадываюсь. – Декер усмехнулся. – Третий тип снарядов… для полной деморализации противника…  
— Нет! – воскликнул консультант и шарахнулся к двери, поскальзываясь на третьем типе снарядов. – Не надо мне показывать, как это работает!  
— Вы же специалист, ученый, — разочаровано сказал Декер. – Вам должно быть интересно, как что устроено…  
— Вы маньяк! — выкрикнул технический консультант. – Такой же сумасшедший, как эта ваша команда «А»! — и выскочил из курятника, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Декер пожал плечами и вернулся к изучению устройства. Устройство возвышалось посреди курятника немым укором, напоминая, как сильно опережает команда «А» своих преследователей.  
Декер вспомнил последние слова консультанта и покачал головой.  
— Недостаточно сумасшедший, — вздохнул он. — Пока еще — недостаточно.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Харт/комфорт  
> Мэрдок, Красавчик

— Не трогай его! — надрывался Красавчик. — Оставь его в покое! Ты что, не видишь, он же псих, он не понимает, что говорит!  
В этот раз они с Мэрдоком влипли по полной программе. Требовалось всего-навсего подсунуть бандитам микрофон и тихо смыться, но те неожиданно что-то заподозрили, и весь план пошел наперекосяк. Теперь Красавчик с Мэрдоком сидели в каком-то сарае, связанные по рукам и ногам, а перед ними, поигрывая пистолетом, расхаживал главарь бандитов Мигель.   
— Никуда они отсюда не денутся, — поторопил Мигеля его помощник. – Пошли отсюда, у нас полно дел. Вернемся, прикончим их.  
Красавчик мысленно улыбнулся. Всегда одно и то же, и никто не учится на ошибках. Валите, ребята, делайте свои дела, а когда вернетесь, нас тут уже не будет.  
— Не люблю откладывать на завтра тех, кого можно закопать сегодня, — сказал Мигель. – Сначала разберусь с ними, потом дела.  
«Нет-нет-нет, я вовсе не это имел в виду! — мысленно взвыл Красавчик. – Я вовсе не хотел умных бандитов!»  
— Ну что, кого первого пристрелить? Сами выберете или мне монетку кинуть? – спросил Мигель, направляя пистолет то на одного, то на другого, очевидно наслаждаясь страхом.  
«Думай быстрее, лейтенант, — приказал себе Красавчик. – А то скоро нечем будет думать».   
У Мигеля явно были повадки садиста, и это давало им шанс. Если удастся взбесить его, чтобы он решил, что пуля – слишком просто и неинтересно, у Ганнибала с Би-Эем будет больше времени. Как минимум, у Мэрдока появится шанс дожить до их появления.  
Красавчик не учел одного — по части взбесить кого-то Мэрдок мог дать ему значительную фору.  
— Заткнись. Заткнись же, ради бога, — шипел он на Мэрдока, но тот делал вид, что не слышит или не понимает.  
А план работал, черт бы его побрал. Глаза Мигеля налились кровью, он схватил Мэрдока за воротник и вздернул на ноги.  
— Кажется, ты слишком хочешь, чтобы тебя пристрелили. Я придумаю что-нибудь поинтереснее, — усмехнулся он в лицо Мэрдоку.   
— Оставь его в покое! — крикнул Красавчик. — Не трогай его!  
— Хочешь, чтобы тронули тебя? – Мигель повернулся к Красавчику. Ему явно было все равно, с кого начать. Он вполне был готов переключиться на другую жертву, но тут Мэрдок сказал что-то, чего Красавчик не расслышал, Мигель оскалился и потащил Мэрдока из сарая. Дверь захлопнулась за ними, и Красавчик остался в одиночестве.  
Через вечность, а может, через десять минут, с улицы раздался выстрел.

 

— Красавчик, — слышится громкий шепот. Босые ноги прошлепали по полу и остановились рядом с кроватью. — Проснись.  
— Я не сплю, — говорит он, кутаясь в одеяло. Его знобит — больше от нервов, чем от холода.  
— Ты кричал. — Мэрдок присаживается на край кровати. Даже в сумраке Красавчик видит синяки на лице Мэрдока. Под футболкой, он знает, повязка на всю грудь.  
— Я не кричал, — упрямо говорит Красавчик.  
— Как скажешь, — пожимает плечами Мэрдок и забирается на кровать с ногами.  
Несколько минут они молчат. Красавчик лежит, всматриваясь в тени на потолке. Мэрдок возится у него в ногах, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Мне приснилось, что Мигель тебя застрелил, — наконец, говорит Красавчик.  
— Ну это вряд ли, — смеется Мэрдок. — Его бы это не удовлетворило.  
Потом замолкает, и продолжает совершенно другим тоном:  
— Я до сих пор не попросил у тебя прощения.  
— Ты? — хмурится Красавчик. — За что?  
— За то, что помешал твоему плану. Но когда я понял, что ты задумал... — Мэрдок качает головой. — Я понял, что не справлюсь с той частью плана, которую ты оставил для меня.  
— Ты про ту часть, где нужно было пять минут подержать язык за зубами? — едко говорит Красавчик. — Невыполнимая задача, как же я сразу не подумал. В следующий раз учту, что твой словесный понос не прекращается ни при каких обстоятельствах...  
Он даже не подозревал, что настолько зол на Мэрдока. Черт возьми, от него требовалось просто помолчать! Просто не раскрывать рот, и Мигель даже не посмотрел бы в его сторону!  
Мэрдок слушает, не перебивая. Когда Красавчик замолкает, он продолжает с того же места, на котором остановился.  
— Я про ту часть плана, где я должен был ждать и не знать, что они с тобой делают. Не знать, жив ты или нет. А потом просыпаться с криками, потому что мне приснилось, что тебя застрелили. — Красавчик открывает рот, чтобы ответить, и закрывает его обратно. — Прости, — заканчивает Мэрдок. – Но я бы не справился.   
Красавчик собирает мысли в кучу.  
— Я идиот, да? — спрашивает он. — Я думал, что пытаюсь защитить тебя. А на самом деле пытался защитить себя, так?  
— Идиот тут я, — привычно возражает Мэрдок. — Не претендуй на мою идентичность. Ты просто эгоист. Мы все эгоисты, это нормально.  
Красавчик пытается сообразить, какой план в итоге не оказался бы эгоистичным, но запутывается в понятиях. Из раздумий его выводит тычок локтем в бок.  
— Подвинься, — требует Мэрдок, спихивает Красавчика к краю кровати и устраивается рядом.  
— Эй, у тебя есть своя кровать!  
— До нее далеко идти, — говорит Мэрдок, устраивая голову на плече Красавчика. – Знаешь, твой план был в лучших традициях Ганнибала. Сразу видно, у кого ты учишься. Все шло вкривь и вкось, но, в конце концов, все кончилось хорошо.  
Если «все хорошо» включает в себя сломанные ребра для одного из них и ночные кошмары для другого, то да, конечно, все кончилось хорошо.  
— На мне заживает, как на собаке, — говорит Мэрдок, будто подслушав его мысли. – А ты справишься, я знаю. В этом вся хитрость хорошего плана — каждый должен делать то, с чем он может справиться.  
Он закрывает глаза и замолкает, его дыхание щекочет Красавчику щеку. Красавчик снова изучает потолок.  
— Мэрдок, — тихо, чтобы не разбудить, если тот уснул, говорит Красавчик. — А если я не справлюсь?  
— Я замолвлю за тебя словечко перед доктором Рихтером, — сонно бормочет Мэрдок. — Может быть, нам даже разрешат жить в одной комнате.  
— Утешил, — фыркает Красавчик.  
Он осторожно обнимает Мэрдока и закрывает глаза. Сейчас он вполне готов поверить, что все кончилось хорошо. Сложно не верить, когда рядом с тобой сопит доказательство, живое и теплое.


End file.
